


The internet- A dream fanfic

by sagescore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagescore/pseuds/sagescore
Summary: They met through the internet, the best place to meet strangers yes?Im still working on this so sorry its short lol





	The internet- A dream fanfic

It was a hard rainy evening In Orlando, Florida. Clay, better known as Dream on the Internet, was writing away at his computer. He started a smp on Minecraft and was writing a script for the lore part of it. It was suppose to be a regular world but Clay decided on making it an smp for him and his friends. Clay was gaining a bit of a following on YouTube. He was becoming a big Minecraft icon as his videos were getting more popular  
" George. George. GEORGE" he yelled into his mic after being killed while afk. He lets out a ragged sigh as Georges laugh rings through his headset.  
Seconds pass. " Are you okay?" George asks hearing his friend not react as usual. Was he? He had everything he could ever want. But it was like apart of him was missing. Something he longed for. Truth be told he didn't exactly need a relationship, he wanted one. His last relationship wasn't the best so getting into a new one would be a challenge. He was scared of people using him, draining him till his last breath. Clay truly didn't know what he wanted or what he was feeling. It was one of those types of feelings. The weight on your chest like when you hear something you aren't supposed to or when you just can't say what you're thinking. He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to.


End file.
